Perfect Opposites
by torned-angel
Summary: Crossover. Gakuen Alice and Naruto. Sasuke had given her a reason to live. 1 more reason to live. And Sakura hated him. MikanXNatsume: Total Melancholy She stole his alice for good. leading to his death.
1. Who cares?

**AN: **I'm back! I'll be updating Collide soon, for the meantime, I'd like to present you this story to somewho make up for my absence. Till then.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not Own Naruto nor Gakuen Alice, but I own a Naruto and GA sticker collection. :p

**Perfect Opposites**

He asked her.

"Sakura, let's be together."

…

"Sure, Sasuke-kun."

And that's how it started.

She was a mirage of his dreams. She danced in the midst of his wildest imaginations. She was his bestfriend. And he was hers. They were perfect opposites.

Blue.

Arrogant.

Quiet.

Pink.

Calm Mannered.

Noisy.

She was a beauty. And he was an art.

"Sakura, do you promise to stay by my side always?"

-

-

-

"Ofcourse Sasuke-kun." She nodded. A promise that would take a lifetime.

-------------------------------------------------Chapter 1: Who cares?-----------------------------------------------------

It was morning, and according to her schedule, she was supposed to meet Sasuke today. And damn. She was 3 hours late.

"Nice to know you've been keeping your duty to wake me up." She said sarcastically, looking scornfully at her clock. How is she going to explain this? Damn, damn, damn. She grabbed the first thing she was and put it on. She placed her usual make up, mascara and eye shadow, and pale shade of red to compliment her cheeks.

How did this happen?

Things came flashing back into her mind. She wasn't sure if he loved her the way she does. Nevertheless, she's happy at where they are right now.. Who cares?

_Crack._

Crap. Her lipstick broke. One lucky day. She grunted, staring at it tearfully. It was his gift to her on her 15th birthday. He had asked her what she wanted. But all she answered was a stare at the lipstick displayed on the shop's sign.

Thinking that she would just solve these "matters" later, she ran going down into the living room and stopped dead on her tracks as she saw something in the living room.

"Oh, Hell."

* * *

"This is hell! You're making me do hard labor Hotaru!" The blonde shouted at her. Hotaru stared at him. How did they end up like this again? Oh yes, she remembered.

_Flashback_

"Hey Imai, I… I have a favor to ask."

"Remember, this will cause you."

"I know..sigh (murmurs something)"

"You've got be kidding me, Nogi."

"Groans..Please?"

"Natsume's lucky to have you."

_End of Flashback_

"Nogi, tell me one thing…" _I should have disagreed. But, it just feels so good._

"Hotaru?"

"Do you love me?"

* * *

"Fancy seeing you at this time, Sakura. Aren't you running late?"

"I… I can explain uhh.. Sasuke…" She blushed. Damn. How did he get in her house by the way?

"The key you left at my house? Remember?" Ahh… Forgetful Sakura.

"I see.. Hey, Sasuke. Sorry.." She blushed still, looking down. This was the first time this has happened. Well, it was because she was watching a mushy drama last night and finished it all throughout.

"Fine. But.. This would be the last." He smirked. He loved making her feel uneasy under the weight of his stare. She looked up at him suddenly and smiled.

"Hey! There's always a room for first times!" He just smiled.

"Whatever." Smiling, she neared him and sat beside him in HER couch. They enjoyed the silence they've shared. There were no gaps between them. He was a man who didn't believe in courtship and she was a lady who believed in happy endings. She just laid her head on his shoulder like that for hours as they watched some shows, or so they thought.

"Sakura."

"Sasuke-kun?"

"I love you."

-

-

-

And the girl smiled.

"I know."

* * *

She had a sour face imprinted on her beauty. She wanted to cry. Let her tears fall and her defense down.

"Oji-san…" Natsume could only stare as she stood there, perhaps feeling all the weight in the world on her. She had lost her beloved grampa, her only family she knew. And perhaps, he was even her last family living. He couldn't touch her. He wanted to comfort her. Share her pain. Let her know he's here. That he cares. But it was too late. He was just a mere spirit dwelling on earth. He was already dead.

Mikan fell down on her knees. She couldn't stand anymore. She had lost her only confidence and hope. Her grandfather she loved dearly. And Natsume.

"Natsume… Natsume…" She continues to cry harder. There was no strength left in her. Everything was drained away from her. All she wanted was a happy ending.

And he stood there frozen. He wanted to say, "I'm here, little girl." He had loved her for 6 straight years. He just had to die because of one stupid mission Persona had given him. He had wanted to live free with her. If he can just take all the pain away.

"Mikan." He called. The girl looked back, where he exactly stood.

For a moment he stood frozen. His heart beating fast. Did she hear him? Can she see him?

"Ruka-pyon." And his eyes darkened. Ruka, his bestfriend.

He wanted to cry. He wanted to be there. To be the one to call her name at least for the second time. He wanted to exist in her world again. He wanted to make her happy. There were a lot of things he wanted. And God cried. The gods cried over him. His undying love for her. They couldn't bear witness it. How both suffer deep pain because of the division created for eternity. The living and the Dead. And he will stay with her. Forever.

* * *

"No." Came his answer.

"I know." And she took her things from him and left.

"Go… she's waiting." And her heart cried as she said those words. _Ofcourse, he loves Mikan._

_Dear Lord, I have this dearest wish, please make me selfish just even for today…_

**End of Chapter**

I dedicate this story to the HouseElves. ) hope u enjoy reading this.♥♥♥

-Torned Angel.

Im Torned

Im Helpless

Free me

Help me

Regain my vibrance

And I will reward.


	2. Melancholy

**AN: **Three consecutive chapters for your uttermost delight.

Take care!

**DISCLAIMER:** The usual.

**Perfect Opposites**

"Natsume…"

"I'd always be here…"

"Natsume… please… I need you…"

"I'm here, little girl… Mikan, I'm here…"

"Stop hoping Natsume. She won't be able to hear you… Can't you see? You're a ghost."

"No… Mikan!!"

"…Natsume?" And both their eyes widened.

----------------------------------------------------Chapter II: Melancholy-------------------------------------------------

Hotaru stared blankly, sitting alone in a bench, drenched in the rain. Her hair was down and wet.

_They said… If you want to cry, do it under the rain… So that no one will notice you're crying…_

But she wasn't crying.

Her HEART was crying. She felt her bestfriend's pain. Her own pain. And perhaps everyone's pain.

She wanted to be selfish right now. To think of her own sake. Maybe, Ruka would laugh at her if he knew this.

"Aren't you selfish enough, Imai?"

She smiled bitterly. Was this their ending? All four of them? Standing in the midst of Melancholy? Is this their damn fate? Were the gods punishing them?

She didn't know

She didn't care

"Hotaru."

Who had called her name? Turning to both her sides, she saw no one. She was imagining things again.

"You're not." Ahh, Koko.

* * *

"Don't tell me… Nooo!" The bubble-gum haired girl whined. It was raining. She hated rains. Such weather on a supposed to be good day?

"You're being childish, Sakura." Sasuke commented. She rolled her eyes and ignored him. She continues mourning over the bad weather.

"Oh dear, oh dear. What am I to do?" She rubbed her temple, frown growing in her face. She wanted to take a stroll in the park…

"Hey, Sakura."

"Sasuke-kun?" She turned to him. And damn was she surprised to see him just behind her. He was supposed to be sitting in her couch.

"Dance with me."

"Huh?" She gave a puzzled expression. And she remembered. That was how they first met.

-

"Dance with me."

"Who are you?"

"That doesn't matter anymore. Dance with me."

"Okay…"

-

"Sasuke…I—" And he kissed her. _I know you remembered._

* * *

"Ruka-pyon." She gave a ghost smile. The smile was empty. He hoped this was the last time he'd see it.

"Mikan-chan…you're… a mess." He inhaled sharply. _Natsume… why did you do this to her?_

"I-I know…" And she laughed. Her laugh was scaring him. But something told him it was genuine. And he laughed too. Salty tears started falling from his eyes.

_If you can't talk… just cry…_

_If you can't cry… just talk…_

_Because sometimes talking can bring on the tears…_

_And tears say what you can't…_

"_Ruka-pyon. Thank you."_

Why did the gods have to be rough on them?

Can't they just be happy? Eternal happiness is not something that is granted, but that is something gained. And he thought, isn't this enough? And perhaps it wasn't.

_Mikan…love me… please._

_Love me…_

_I can be everything you want…_

_I am everything you want…_

"Natsume…please… come back."

And his heart broke. After everything he'd done she still wanted him. And him only. She cried for him. She smiled for him. She did everything for him. And he in return brought her pain by dying and leaving her alone just like that. Why can't she notice him? He's here! He's alive! He can make her happy!

_You're damn selfish, Ruka._

"Natsume…"

"Mikan…" And both their eyes widened.

There he was. Pale, wounded but… alive.

* * *

"Where's my Sasuke-kuuuun?!" The Yamanaka heiress screamed inside the Uchiha Mansion. Who ever said that she'd give up to that Haruno Princess. Who cared if she was the princess of that tycoon billionaire? Sarcastic. She snarled and glared at every maid she passed.

"I am sorry, Miss Ino. But I'm afraid he's at Miss Sakura's abode right now." The butcher told her.

She just smiled. And everyone thought she was crazy.

Somehow she just kept hoping that Sasuke would like her. But she knew from the very start he won't. Sakura had won his heart… Perhaps all she knew to do was this. Bug him. Love him. And blabber. At least Sakura knew how to please him. That was why he loved her, right? If she just knew how. But too bad she didn't. Perhaps this would be the last time she'd hope.

_Yamanaka Ino, you're engaged to the Hyuuga Heir._

She couldn't disagree. He was somehow like Sasuke. But why can't she like him? They have been dating for the past three weeks. And she knew she loved him.

Not just an infatuation. Because somehow she was hurt.

Why is it that… she had to be the bad guy?

Lucky, lucky Sakura.

* * *

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to fulfill my duty as a friend, Imai." And he smiled against the cold rain dripping on her lips.

"Thankyou."

"Anytime."

_Grant me this last dance…_

_Make me happy, Kami-sama. Make her happy…_

**End of Chapter**

There… Haha! So whatdya think my dear HouseElves?♥♥♥ -Kreacher.

I know.. kinda short... and uh... who's up for a KokoXHotaru pairing?

More Naruto chars on chapter 4 and 5.

-Torned Angel

I am Torned

Stitch me back to pieces

My wings have fallen

Place them back on my back

And I'm in gratitude.


	3. Hate Me

**A/N:** Ooookay. Last chapter for now. Gonna update soon.

Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER:** You know the rituals, right?

**Perfect Opposites**

She smiled at him, as she always used to. He felt happy just seeing her smile like that. It was enough.

Her smile he would soon forget.

"I am very sorry, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun. You're parents..."

"What happened?"

'Accident." And with that, she cried. A young girl at the age of 12. Sakura's father was lucky to survive, however, that didn't go the same way for Sasuke. Both had bidden him their farewells.

"Sasuke-kun? What do you like most about me?"

"Your smile."

"She had been traumatized about her mother's death."

"No… her smile…"

FOREVER GONE

"She's not improving."

"She needs a reason to live…"

And Sasuke had decided.

"Sakura, can you hear me?"

She stayed motionless. Hey eyes had lost their vivid color. She was nothing but an empty shell. She had lost her reason to live.

"_I want Okaa-san to be happy everyday!"_

"I'm going to tell you something about your mother.."

And her hands moved a bit. Sasuke remembered the feeling of hesitation. He didn't want to lose her but if this is the only way to make her smile again… Even if its not for him.

"Wh-What do you know?" Sakura had asked, still no emotion shone upon her eyes.

"I… I killed your mom… I had asked her to go home because… I was… well, bored…" He knew it was lame. But somehow, that lame statement was the start of his curse.

"Is it true?"

He had a second to take back what he said.

"Yes."

"Why… Why Sasuke?"_-kun_

I only have one reason to live…

That is to hate Uchiha Sasuke.

"You! I wonder why… Why do you still live while Okaa-san is dead? Someone like you deserves to die! Unforgivable!"

He could only stare. He stood frozen on the ground.

"You… You deserve to die! You deserve to die!"

He remembered crying. He felt the regrets, the remorse. But he shouldn't… He gave her a reason to live…

As long as it is for her.

"Sasuke-kun, what do you like most about me?..."

"Your smile."

"I only have one reason to live.."

"That is to hate Uchiha Sasuke.."

He had lost her.

A lie that gave her a reason to live…

"You deserve to die."

He remembered answering, "I can't. What will you do after my death? Your life will lose essence."

I am happy to know that I'm the reason for your continuance existence.

As long as it is for you.

I won't care.

-------------------------------------------------------------------Chapter III: Hate Me-------------------------------------

While he kissed her, he had remembered a lot of things.

Hate me Sakura… and you will live..

**15 years old girl injured in an accident, said to have amnesia.**

That was when he took advantage of it.

"Dance with me."

"_Who are you?"_

"It doesn't matter."

"Okay."

His curse was temporarily ceased. And he had hoped it would stay as such forever. But he knows, not too far from now, he must return back to reality. She would hate him AGAIN.

"I love you, Sasuke-kun."

You're supposed to hate me… please…

"I love you too, Sakura."

* * *

And she smiled just for him. And he wanted to be selfish again.

"Natsume-kun?"

Natsume froze at what he was seeing. That's not him! It couldn't be possibly be him.

"Yuu! Stop it!" Ruka shouted immediately, startling the birds outside.

Yuu was there. Letting his imagination of Natsume come to reality through his alice. And Mikan stared. How she hoped Ruka haven't said those words. She hoped it was true. That he was really there. For it was him that she needed the most. Not anyone else, but Natsume.

Ruka went to where Yuu wast.

"Why did you do that?! The hell was that for?" He shouted. But Mikan seemed oblivious to this.

"I just wanted to make her smile…" He chuckled softly, giving Ruka a playful look.

"Smile? You just made everything worse! You added her grief. You know how she feels about his death, Yuu." Ruka told him.

As if on cue, immediately, Yuu's face became serious and stern.

"I know, Nogi. You don't have to shout. I was just lighting up the mood! I care about her too, you know that don't you? I care! And damn, I don't wanna see her again like this ever! You know that?! You think I don't give a damn? She's class 2b's smile. Light of Hope! And now its all gone! How do you think should I suppose to act, Nogi?!"

They were now outside. And Ruka stood on the ground firmly. His fist clenched.

"I… I'm trying to protect her."

"Of what Nogi? Of us? Or is it you that you're trying to protect from the fact that she loved your bestfriend instead of you? Gro—" And a punch had hit Yuu square on the face. Instantly his nose bled from the strong impact.

"You don't understand… I loved her for 8 long years… I've accepted that fact Tobita. All I can do now is to protect her. And no one can ever stop me from doing that." He left Yuu, staring at Ruka's retreating form with bewilderment as droplets of his blood fell on the leaves, mixing with the rain.

_Mikan… You made two grave mistakes. Making Ruka fall inlove with you. And Natsume._

* * *

Am I… Selfish?

Ruka went back to Mikan. Only to find her sprawled on the floor. Pale, her breathing was slow. Perhaps it was due to fatigue. He carried her to her house. And never left his eyes on her as she slept peacefully.

And he never missed the words escaping from her lips.

A bare thin whisper.

"Arigatou, Natsume-kun."

* * *

"So tell me Imai, why are you here?" Koko smiled at her. He took the place beside her and sat. Loving the feeling of the rain pouring against his skin.

"Just that… I'm just thinking." And her answer made him laugh.

"You're always thinking. That's not new. Come on, tell me what's wrong?" She smiled with his response. At least someone knew her the way she wanted to be acknowledged.

"Mikan." She said plainly. Her violet orbs suddenly shifted to his chocolate ones. He was mesmerized for a moment there. Her eyes seemed so lovely.

"I see. Everyone's worried. Ofcourse."

"I know." And they were both silent. The rain kept creating the noise between them.

_Let me love you_

_Let me ease the pain_

_Let me help you forget_

_Let me…_

_Let me be important you… even just for awhile._

"Koko."

"Yehp, Hotaru?" He smiled, hoping she won't notice that he had used her name. Only Mikan does.

"Arigatou." And he smiled at the violet-haired lady beside him.

"Anytime.. Anytime." He was getting a lot of thank you's today, eh?

_Love me_

_Ease my pain_

_Help me forget_

_Please…_

_Be important to me… Forever._

They had wished different endings.

* * *

"Sakura, wake up."

"I… Sasuke-kun?" Sakura woke from her nightmare. She was sweating hard though the climate was chilly.

"You were having a nightmare. What did you dream of?" The raven-haired asked.

Sakura shook her head and hugged him. As if she was afraid to lose him. Tightly she did not let go.

"I… I dreamt of hating you Sasuke-kun… I don't want to remember that anymore." Sasuke's eyes had widened. Could it be that… It was coming back?

For a moment her hug became tighter. He did not see the evil glint in her eyes. Something throbbed inside her. Like an inner being.

Hate him.

He killed your mother.

Hate him, and you will live.

"Sakura?..." He said, seeing that she was tensed.

"Are you okay?..." He asked but there was no answer.

And she fainted in his arms. He feared. He didn't want it all too come back too soon.

Unforgivable!

You deserve to die!

_Please… Not yet. Make me happy…_

And his eyes widened as she murmured something against his chest.

He was relieved.

"Sasuke-kun… Sorry, I'm still sleepy." And he heard her even breathing.

_Hate me and you will live…_

_Your hate for me will give you life… A reason to live…_

_All I can do now is to protect you…_

--------------------------------------------------End of Chapter-------------------------------------------------------------

Next Chapter: Rain Dance

"Hotaru, do you know how to dance in the rain?" Mikan smiled at her. For the first time Hotaru saw her bestfriend smile again. And she felt happy.

"I forgot." The answer was intentional. And the brunette pouted.

"Then let me teach you again.." She took her hand and led her out to the pouring rain.

-Kreacher [I live to serve the noble house of the Blacks.

FYI... the message above are for my houseElves :)

Hope you enjoyed.

-Torned Angel.

Grieve

Hate

Shatter

Break

and TORN.

Torn me once more.


End file.
